tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte
Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte is the second season to Mini Verse Mew Mew. Story A few years have passed since the first part, the original Mews are already older and have children of their own, which are the next generation of Mews. Even the original Demonics they fight have come back, though they doubt they'll be the ones fighting them, but a few Demonics come back to pay for their sins by becoming a parent with a Mew on their own by falling in love with them. So what will happen? What's more Branded are born and so many of the next generation are treated as "half-breeds" due to their brand mark they are born with. Characters Mews * Ritsu ** Kayla and Mitsu's son. Has the DNA of the Golden Bamboo Lemur. Mew Smarties. Purple Themed * Chocolate ** Cookie and Licorice's daughter. Has the DNA of the Galápagos Sea Lion. Mew Wafer. Yellow Themed * Charlotte ** Ren and Apple's daughter. Has the DNA of the Livingstone's Fruit Bat. Mew Cool Whip. White Themed * Mao ** Len and Cherī's son. Has the DNA of the New Zealand Greater Short-Tailed Bat. Mew Jelly Babies. Black Themed * Adam ** Lee and Den's son. Has the DNA of the Dama Gazelle. Mew Salt Water Taffy. Orange Themed * Jasper ** Lee and Den's son. Has the DNA of the Visayan Spotted Deer. Mew Manju. Green Themed * Jolyne ** Jotaro and Kakyoin's daughter. Has the DNA of two species, the Metacnemis Valida (Blue Riverjack) and the Turquoise Dwarf Gecko. Mew SweeTarts. Blue Themed * Kenny ** Koshō and Josuke's son. Has the DNA of the Red-Tailed Black Shark. Mew Taffy. Pink Themed * Ben ** Shio and Honey's daughter. Has the DNA of the Giant Barb. Mew Gumdrops. Red Themed * Alexia ** Taro and Peach's daughter. Has the DNA of the Fiji Crested Iguana Mew Tootsie Roll. Brown Themed * Penny ** Taro and Peach's daughter. Has the DNA of the Phrynocephalus Horvathi. Mew Tootsie Pop. Brown Themed Previous Generation of Mews The previous generation of Mews whom are actually the current generation of Mews' parents. * Kayla * Cookie * Ren * Len * Lee * Jotaro * Kakyoin * Koshō * Shio * Taro Demonics * Ray ** Sugar and Allen's son. a pure-blood but chose to be Demonics over Mews * Berry ** Strawberry and May's son. a pure-blood but chose to be Demonics over Mews * Pixie ** A new demonic that appears in the new season. * Jelly ** A new demonic that appears in the new season. * Tea ** A new demonic that appears in the new season. * Lollipop ** A new demonic that appears in the new season. * Chip ** A new demonic that appears in the new season. * Creampuff ** A new demonic that appears in the new season. Previous Generation of Demonics The previous generation of Demonics whom are actually the current generation of Demonics ; Ray and Berry's parents. Pixie, Jelly, Tea, Lollipop, Chip and Creampuff have no relations to the previous generation. * Sugar * Licorice * Apple * Honey * Peach * Strawberry Major/Supporting * Redi ** Returning character. * Kabuto ** Returning character. * Alice ** Returning character. * Wakasa and Takasu ** Returning characters. * Josuke ** Returning character. * Mina ** A new character that appears in the new season. * Max ** A new character that appears in the new season. * Oshirao ** A new character that appears in the new season. * Fenna ** A new character that appears in the new season. * Midoriya ** A new character that appears in the new season. * Mami ** A new character that appears in the new season. * Allen ** A new character that appears in the new season. He's the father of Ray. * May ** A new character that appears in the new season. She's the mother of Barry. Locations * Redibagu Academy ** An all girls school. Many of the female Mews attend this school. There are special classes for Mew Mews and how to become Mew Mews as well, if you're capable of becoming one or not. * Kabutomushi Academy ** An all boys school. Many of the male Mews attend this school. There are special classes for Mew Mews and how to become Mew Mews as well, if you're capable of becoming one or not. Trivia * Will start development once the first season is complete - character wise. Category:Mini Verse Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs